Silas
by Peppercloud
Summary: A half-dog becomes a true wolf and joins the pack. He finds love and friendship but also betrayal. This is the story of Silas, once domesticated half-wolf, half-dog, and now pack member.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I started a new Warriors fanfic. This is the wolf/dog edition (I've done one of these before like 3 years ago). I wrote this a couple years ago so it's probably not my best work. If you want to read something more recent from me, please check out my fanfic 'Throne of Salt'. All reviews appreciated! Thanks for reading!**_

CHAPTER ONE

 ** _I stalked through the trees, relishing my freedom. I liked_** to pretend I was a true wolf. My pelt was black and brown and I had the broad shoulders of a wolf. I was bigger than most dogs, and probably bigger than some wolves, too. My eyes were dark amber. My mother had told me, back when I was a little pup, that my father was a wolf, proud and free, who had roamed all over the world. I had always taken pleasure in hunting fresh prey and howling at the moon. Sometimes I would hear replies.

" Silas!" came my master's call. I turned on my heel and ran to his voice. My master was kind and fair but I didn't have as much freedom as I wanted. Of course, the freedom that I wanted was for me to not have to return to his call, for me to run with the wind in the wild.

" Good boy," my master praised. He rubbed my head affectionately, and I let my tongue hang out of my mouth. He laughed and I felt a surge of happiness.

" Zephyr!" came a deep howl. I twisted my body to face the source of the howl. I could feel a challenge deep inside me, urging to howl back and call my name. But with one look at my master, I knew that that wasn't possible. I was a dog and nothing more.

My master jogged off in the direction of the mansion and I easily kept up with him. Again I heard the howl, but again I ignored it. The last time I had answered a howl, my master had kept me in the house for three days, giving me stale water and dog food pellets that tasted like grass.

" Master James! You and that mutt have been outside for nearly an hour!" scolded the housekeeper, Poppy. My master grinned and came inside. I trotted after him after giving Poppy a hearty lick on her hand. It smelled like soap.

" Sorry, Poppy. Its just Silas seemed to be having so much fun! I saw him hunt a hare," my master added excitedly. I could tell Poppy was interested too, but her job was more important.

" Well, don't track mud into the hall! And make sure Silas doesn't get too much fur on the couch again. I know you've been letting him up there!" Poppy waggled a finger at my master but I knew she couldn't really be strict with him. After all, she was just a servant.

My master led me into his room and I settled down on my plush bed. Closing my eyes, I quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was dark. I could hear my master downstairs in the dining room. He must be having dinner with his family. I stood up and stretched each limb carefully. I hurried over to the window and pressed my nose against the glass. Using my broad shoulders, I nudged the windows open. My master's room was on the ground floor. If I leaped out, I could run to the forest and be free, truly free. But could I leave my master?

Yes. He hindered me. It was time. I took a few steps back and galloped forward. I snapped up my legs and sprang out of the window. I dashed into the cover of the forest and stopped, panting excitedly. I was free! I could do whatever I wanted to do!

I walked deeper into the forest until my nose caught the scent of berries and gulped them down. They would have to do until I found more substantial prey.

Suddenly, the scent of an alpha wolf drifted past my nose. I froze, the berry juice staining my muzzle like blood.

" Zephyr, are you sure you smell a dog?" asked a voice. Zephyr… The wolf that had howled earlier! I slowly lifted my lips in a snarl.

" Yes," growled Zephyr. " He is near…" I could hear the quiet sound of paws walking towards me. I forced my tail to lift higher. " Fear-scent! That dog knows we are here."

" I'm not a dog," I snarled, padding out from behind the bush. I was bigger than both wolves. One was pure black, who I assumed was Zephyr from his alpha-wolf scent, and the other was a light brown.

For a moment they were both silent. Zephyr hefted his chin up and bared his teeth. " Then why do you have the scent of humans on you?" I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head.

" Why do you have fear-scent coating you both?" I growled back. The other wolf's eyes widened fearfully. He took a pace back behind Zephyr.

" This is my territory," Zephyr told me, " Either I can kill you or you can join us." I yipped playfully.

" I was actually looking for you, _Zephyr_." I playfully stretched out his name. " I want to join your pack." I lifted myself to my tallest height and glanced down at Zephyr and his companion, trying to make it clear they shouldn't fight me.

" Of course," Zephyr replied. He dipped his head and turned. I followed him and the other wolf brought up the rear. Zephyr led me to the camp. I could taste the smell of other wolves pooling.

" I'm Micah," the brown wolf informed me. Now that I got a better look at him, he was handsome, with brown eyes and a well-defined head. He came up to my nose.

" I'm Silas," I replied calmly. I blinked at him, making my expression friendly. He smiled as we padded into the camp.

" Zephyr! Where have you been?" demanded a she-wolf with pale gray fur with darker gray on her back and head. Her eyes were a bright, piercing green.

" I've found a friend," Zephyr growled back. I noticed they both had the same green eyes. The she-wolf turned to me and I could sense her eyes flitting over me.

" Name?" she barked. I lifted my chin.

" My name is Silas," I responded. " And you are?" Zephyr stepped forward and glared at me.

" She is my sister, Ivy," Zephyr said. Ivy shouldered Zephyr aside and came nose to nose with me. Zephyr snarled threateningly but Ivy didn't move. She let out a sweet breath that wreathed around me.

" Ivy," I murmured, " Stop it. You're angering Zephyr." Ivy tensed, then back away. Zephyr mumbled something into her ear, and she shot an angry glance at him.

" Brennan! Weston!" Zephyr commanded. Two wolves rushed forward. Brennan was a muscular white wolf with silvery gray on his back. His head was darker silver. Weston was a light brown wolf with darker brown on his forehead. His eyes were a light amber that shined happily.

" Yes, Zephyr!" they barked.

" Try and make Silas comfortable," he ordered. They nodded and turned to me. Brennan was slightly intimidating, while Weston seemed very open and friendly.

" You can share a pod with us," Brennan said to me gruffly. Weston frowned.

" But that means we have to kick out…" Weston trailed off. I stared at them, looking confused. Brennan picked up on it.

" A pod is a small den made for three wolves. It's very warm and safe. Its got brambles, ivy, leaves and all that sort of thing." Brennan seemed less tense. I nodded and looked around. Small pods clung to the edges of the camp.

" We can make you a nest," Weston reassured me. I smiled thankfully and stared expectantly at the other wolves.

" Shouldn't we get moss? Or leaves?" I asked. Brennan shook his head.

" We have a pile at camp already." He and Weston led me to an empty pod packed full of moss, leaves and bracken. They each took two pawfuls and rolled it into a ball. " Do the same." I shoved my paw into the stack and yanked out some. I repeated it and rolled my bundle into a compact ball.

" Now take it into your jaws and follow us," Weston instructed. He bent down his head to grasped the ball in his mouth. Brennan and I copied him and I followed them to a sturdy-looking pod. I entered it and inhaled quietly. I could taste the scent of both Brennan and Weston, and another male who I didn't recognize.

" I'll be right back," Brennan murmured. He darted out of the den, leaving me with Weston. I stood awkwardly, waiting for Weston to take charge.

" Take out the old moss but don't mix it with the new stuff," Weston told me. We started to take out the old moss and I carefully placed mine with Weston's. Soon, all that was left with a nest made out of sticks. It seemed big enough to fit me, so we didn't adjust it.

" What now?" I asked. Weston showed me by ripping apart the bundle and first tucked the leaves into the nooks and crannies, then weaving the bracken with the sticks, and at last placing the soft moss on top. I lay down in the nest and let out a sigh. It was as comfortable as my bed back with my master!

Brennan returned and looked at my nest with me in it. He nodded, seemingly satisfied. I felt a quiet thrill of pleasure.

" I was just talking to, you know, _him_ , " Brennan whispered to Weston meaningfully. I assumed they were talking about the other wolf that I had replaced in the pod. I got up from my comfy position and turned to the two other wolves.

" Could you introduce me to the other wolves?" I asked curiously. I noted that Brennan and Weston shared a glance, but then Weston stepped forward and nodded.

" Sure. You already know Zephyr. He's the pack leader and he's really strong and has a lot of territory," Weston informed. I nodded and Weston went on. " You know Brennan and I, and I take it you've met Micah too?" I dipped my head and Weston smiled. " Micah is Zephyr's deputy. He had a mate but she switched packs."

" Traitor," Brennan growled under his breath. " Nothing but filth." I jerked my head back at the wave of fury flooding from the white wolf's body. It was strange, very strange indeed.

" And I think you've met Ivy, too. She's Zephyr's littermate. Follow us, we can introduce you to the other pack wolves." Weston began to lead me to the center of camp, where a couple wolves were huddled around a pile of prey.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

 ** _"_** ** _Poppy, did you let Silas out?" Master James asked, his_** voice shrill with anxiousness. Poppy shook her head, wiping her hands on her pinafore. " I can't seem to find him in the house."

" Oh, I'm sure he's somewhere around her," Poppy said. Her eyes twinkled nervously. Master James frowned and his lip wobbled a bit.

" I don't know where he is." Master James burst into tears and ran to Poppy. The maid wrapped her arms around the boy, rubbing his back, trying to reassure him.

" I'm sure he'll be back by tomorrow." Master James looked up at Poppy. His tears were gone. In their place was a solemn look that darkened his blue eyes.

" No, Poppy. He's not coming back. I could tell when we went out today. There was a howl, and I could see he wanted to answer. But I was holding him back," Master James told Poppy. He was completely serious. " Father was right. Having a half-wolf dog was ridiculous. I should've known this would happen." With that, Master James turned on his heel and marched away with his chin lifted high, although his cheeks were wet with tears.

" Master James!" Poppy called. " I'll talk to your father about getting you… a new dog." Master James turned his head and nodded. Then, he turned and walked up the stairs. Poppy frowned and hurried in the other direction, to the study of Master James' father.

" Hey, Weston, want to share a rabbit?" I offered. I hefted up a plump rabbit with my jaws. He nodded excitedly and padded over. We ravenously devoured the rabbit, leaving no scraps.

" I can't wait to see the prisoners Zephyr will capture. Maybe I'll have a real chance at a mate!" Weston joked. But I could see in his eyes a disappointment. I knew that he had courted a she-wolf, Sunset, only to have her reject him.

" He's back!" someone barked happily. Everyone jumped up and howled as Zephyr sauntered through the entrance. I noticed he had a new scar on his flank. Micah and some other warriors followed him, surrounding two unfamiliar shapes. Slowly the warriors dispersed, revealing two she-wolves. The first she-wolf was a nice honey color. When I looked at the other, I felt my heart cry out.

" Winter." Without even knowing the she-wolf's name, it slipped out. What other name could that beautiful creature have? Her fur was a lovely fox-color. Her muzzle, chest and underbelly were a glowing white. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce me like wind pierced my fur.

" That is Winter and this is Willow." Zephyr paraded around Willow, claiming her as his own. I wanted to leap forward and take Winter as mine. But I couldn't, not yet at least.

" Winter's a real beauty," Weston whispered. I growled at him. Winter was mine, and only mine! But then I felt a surge of guilt. Weston had been rejected. Winter might be his only chance at getting a mate now. But no! She was mine!

" They look pretty bedraggled," Ivy murmured to me. I narrowed my eyes at her. It was obvious that she loved me but I felt nothing for her, not even friendship.

" I think they look fine," I mumbled back defensively. Ivy pricked up her ears at me but I ignored her. My eyes flew straight to Winter, flying over her body and at last landing on her icy blue eyes. She was staring at me too!

" Zephyr," Willow cooed. She touched noses affectionately with Zephyr. He seemed totally smitten with her and stared adoringly in her eyes. " What about my little sister, Winter? Shouldn't she get a mate, too?" Zephyr looked away from Willow long enough to land on me. My whole body was leaning in Winter's direction.

" If you and Winter hit it off, you can have her," he said gruffly. Then he turned back to Willow and led her to his pod. No doubt she'd be staying there tonight! I hurried forward to Winter and paused. What if she didn't love me like I loved her? Would I get rejected like Weston?

" Silas," she whispered. I buried my nose in her neck fur, inhaling her sweet scent. She smelled like pine wood and mint, like me. She was so perfect.

" I don't even know you but I love you so much," I confessed in a low voice. She nodded with a smile.

" I feel exactly the same. Where's your den?" Winter pulled away from me for a moment to look around. I swallowed a snarl. I wanted her to always be near me, but I had to let her at least get used to the camp.

" We live in pods here. I'll show you mine." I rested my tail on Winter's back and led her to my pod. We entered together and she sank into my nest with a sigh.

" After Zephyr captured my sister and I, I haven't had a chance to sleep in a real nest in ages!" Winter closed her eyes and I lay down by her side.

" We can get a pod, just you and me. And… And our cubs." I mumbled the last part, thinking she would panic at the thought of having cubs with me so soon after we had met. But she nuzzled me.

" I'd like that a lot." For a while we just lay side by side. I curled my body around her protectively. She was mine and I was hers. That was how it should be forever.

Brennan entered and stared at me awkwardly. I sat up but didn't let a single inch of space divide Winter and me. She was sleeping and she looked so peaceful.

" Zephyr was asking if you wanted a new pod for you and Winter," Brennan said. I pricked my ears and nodded. " He said I can help you build the nests." I gently touched Winter's flank with my nose. Her eyes flew open, instantly landing on me.

" We get our own pod, but I have to go make the nests. Want to come?" I asked. Winter nodded and we stood up as one wolf. We padded out side by side and followed Brennan. There had been some empty pods near the end of camp and one had been cleaned out for Winter and I. Someone had gathered the moss bundles for us. Winter, Brennan and I entered the pod.

" This is all for us?" Winter gaped. I shared her disbelief. Our pod was larger than my old one. But, I told myself, it was to make room for cubs, too. The thought of Winter and I having cubs made my heart burst with happiness.

" Here." Brennan passed me some moss balls and I ripped them apart. I tucked the dried leaves into the corners and weaved in the bracken. Then, I placed the moss on top. The nest was just one, but it was big. For two wolves and some cubs. I yipped joyfully to myself. I could feel Winter's breath on my haunches.

Finally Brennan and I finished. The nest was fluffy and smelled green and fresh. Winter clambered in and grinned.

" It's great!" I climbed in next to her and rested my cheek against her back. " There's so much room in here." Winter blinked at Brennan. He looked uncomfortable. " You can leave, Brennan." He smiled gratefully at her and left quickly.

" I love you," I whispered. She turned to me and her blue eyes became warm like water.

" Nothing will ever split us." Winter blinked a few times. I peered at her cautiously. " I saw something… It was I! I was…" Winter stopped and smiled at me, but I could see something was wrong. Her eyes had become icy again.

" What, my love?" I asked anxiously. Winter gazed at me.

" I was dead." Winter shuffled her paws. I lifted my chin and laughed. Winter frowned at me.

" Wolves have to die at some point!" I exclaimed. I could tell Winter wanted to tell me more, but she stopped herself. Instead, she smiled too. But still, she was tense. I licked the soft fur on her shoulder and she closed her eyes.

" Rest too, my love," she advised me. I nodded but I watched her until her breathing became steadier. I lowered my head and closed my eyes. In one day my world had become complete. I slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

 ** _"_** ** _Hi, Silas. Want to share this?" Ivy asked me smoothly_** , using her tail to gesture at a plump squirrel. I shook my head and snatched up a few mice and a mouthful of berries. I took the food to Winter, who was lying down. Her belly had looked bigger than normal for a while now, and I was worried she was getting bloated from now eating enough.

" Here, my love." I gave Winter the berries and four mice, and she gulped them all up quickly. I slowly at my own four mice and watched her carefully.

" Silas, I have something exciting to tell you," she said. She leaned closer so her muzzle brushed my ear.

" What is it?" I demanded. She smiled and let out a sweet breath.

" I'm expecting cubs!" Winter exclaimed. I let out loud yips and leaped up.

" That's great! Wait… Go straight to the pod. You aren't leaving till those cubs are born!" I began nudging her in the direction of out pod but she dug in her heels and stopped.

" No! I want to go out one last time before you lock me in that pod!" Winter protested. I relented easily and escorted her to the entrance.

" Wait, I just want to get Brennan and Dawn." Recently, Brennan had courted the she-wolf Dawn and she had accepted him as her mate. I left Winter, keeping one eye on her, as I found Brennan and Dawn in their new pod next to the one I shared with Winter.

" Would you like to go for a walk with Winter and I?" I asked. Dawn and Brennan shared a look, and then nodded together. I led them to Winter and I rested my tail tip on Winter's silky flank. We padded out of camp and strolled through the forest.

" I want to see your old home," Dawn said. " Brennan told me you lived with humans before Zephyr brought you here." I nodded and started to veer off in the direction of my old house. I stopped at the edge of the forest.

" There might be humans around here, and they don't take kindly to wolves," I warned. Winter snorted.

" There's no one here." She boldly marched out from the forest and turned to me. " See?" Just then, there was a shout. Winter started to run, but her heavy belly made it hard. Just before she reached the protection on the trees, there was shot. I watched as a bullet punched Winter's side and she fell.

" I got the fox!" a man shouted. I sprinted out of the trees and grabbed hold of Winter's body. Brennan came out to help me and we dragged her back into the forest.

" Winter? Winter!" I whimpered. Winter's icy eyes fluttered open.

" Silas… I love you." With that, her beautiful eyes closed forever. I let out a howl as my heart split in half. Brennan and Dawn joined me in the howl but I let out a snarl and turned on Dawn.

" You killed her! You knew she would get shot so you asked to go to my old home," I growled. I barked viciously and threw myself at her. With an effort, Brennan threw me aside mid-jump. I yelped but picked myself and snarled.

" Let me kill her! Dawn killed my Winter," I howled. I pounced on Dawn again and the tips of my claws sunk into her pale pelt. She took a sharp intake of breath and jerked away from me. Brennan dug his teeth into me scruff and yanked me away.

" I won't let you kill my mate," Brennan growled. I bared my teeth at him but I realized what I was doing. Just because I had lost my mate didn't mean Brennan had to lose his.

" I'm sorry," I murmured. Brennan dipped his head but I could see him bring Dawn closer to him. I could see where my claws had punctured her skin. Little trails of blood ran from them.

" Let's bring you and Winter back to camp," Dawn said calmly. She slowly moved towards Winter's still body.

" Wait!" I hurried towards Winter and let my nose touch her belly. She had been so close to giving birth. I could feel four little shapes under her skin but they weren't moving. They were dead too. I let out another howl and let Dawn lift Winter's body onto Brennan's wide shoulders. I watched them walk away and finally I followed them. We entered into camp and I collapsed in the entrance.

" Shock… Exhaustion… Poor Silas… This way… Winter…" I could hear the words but I had no energy left. What was the point of life without my other half?

When I woke up, I was in my pod. I could still smell Winter on the moss and I wondered where she was. We had gone on a walk with Brenna and Dawn and then… I remembered. Winter was dead and I had no reason to still be alive. I had to stay with Winter!

I crawled out of the nest and stuck my head out of my pod.

" Micah!" I called. Micah and I had bonded, too. He was kind and strong, and if I wished for him to kill me, he would react better than Brennan or Weston.

The handsome wolf came trotting. I was still surprised that he had no mate. I won't live to see him get one, I thought to myself.

" Yes, Silas?" he asked nervously. I urged him into the pod. " What do you need?" I swiped my tongue over my lips.

" Kill me." The words hung in the air, waiting for Micah to understand and snatch them up. " Kill me now." I gazed at him expectantly. But then he shook his head.

" No, Silas. I know you want to die, but you have to survive this. You'll find a new mate and you'll move on." I bared my teeth at him. " I'm not saying you will forget Winter! But you'll survive." Micah leaned closed to me and for a moment we sat there, touching noses.

" Thank you, Micah," I said after a while. Winter wouldn't have wanted me to die so soon after her. Maybe after a season or two, she'd accept me.

" Good." Micah stood up. " Don't ever ask me to kill you again." With that, he left. I curled up and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. Suddenly, I picked up the sound of Micah's voice… and Ivy's!

" Micah, I know I've been resisting you for a while but I now see I was wrong. I love you." The three words slipped out of Ivy's mouth as easily as she could say, " Let's go hunt."

" Good!" Micah's voice was shrill and happy. I hadn't realized that he had been courting Ivy. But then, I hadn't realized much at all while I have been with Winter. Maybe if I hadn't met Winter I would've taken Ivy as my mate. After all, she wasn't too bad. But she was with Micah now, I screamed at myself. And I _had_ met Winter.

" Micah! Zephyr's leading another attack," came a voice gruffly. I stiffened. Shouldn't I be invited too? I have been living with the pack for ages! But then I remembered about Winter. Perhaps they wanted to give me more time to grieve.

" Be right there!" Micah called back. I could hear the sound of a tongue on fur so I assumed he had licked Ivy. Then there were paw steps leading away.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

 _ **I clambered out of the nest and padded outside. My**_ belly rumbled loudly so I headed towards the pile of prey. I picked out a few juicy stalks of grass and a plump vole. I devoured the meal and felt satisfied. Weston sauntered up to me.

" Hello, Silas," Weston greeted. He sounded awkward and I felt tension between us.

" Hello, Weston," I replied cordially. He took some prey from the pile and I sat next to him as he ate it. The tension sparked and burned. When Weston was finished, he glanced up at me.

" I'm sorry about Winter," he told me stiffly. I dipped my head and our eyes met. He didn't know how to act around me! So, I decided to just be myself.

" I wonder what Zephyr will bring back," I said. I tilted my head. " Perhaps a mate for dear old Weston here?" Weston laughed and I felt the tension soothe.

" You know how I need one." Weston and I bantered back and forth jokingly. I could tell our old bond was renewing and getting stronger. I realized I had really abandoned my friends while I had been with Winter.

" I think… I think I'll move back into our old pod," I stammered. Since Brennan and I had both found mates, Weston had been left all alone in his pod.

" I'd like that. It was a lot more spacious without you big lumps, though!" Weston smiled and I knew that we were best friends again. My heart began to piece itself back together.

I shuffled closer to Weston and leaned towards him. " Guess what I heard?" Weston's brown ears pricked up. " You know how Micah had been courting Ivy? Well, now they're mates!" Weston looked positively shocked. I lifted my head up, satisfied.

" Since when?" Weston demanded. I smiled on the inside. We were gossiping like old wolves!

" Today. I was in my pod and I heard the whole conversation," I admitted. Weston gaped at me. I smirked at him.

" Wow. You know, Ivy really loved you before. I guess she knows that you'd never be her mate," Weston said. I nodded. She just wasn't right for me, not like Winter had been.

" I wonder if I'll ever take another mate again," I wondered aloud. Weston smiled knowingly at me.

" Of course you will, Silas. You're handsome, strong, and mysterious… You'll have a new mate in no time. Now let's just get you moved back into our pod." Weston stood up and trotted to our pod.

We started to re-build my old nest. I only used moss that Winter had lain on. Her scent wreathed around me, almost as though she was also in here. I remember when we had first met, how we had sat together in this very nest. It made my heart do funny things.

" They're back! Zephyr's back!" Weston yelped. He woke me up from my deep sleep. This was the fifth raid since Winter died. The last two had been unsuccessful, resulting in weak she-wolves, an already pregnant one who died while giving birth, and one or two who had run away. I jumped up and raced out of the pod with Weston by my side. The other wolves were howling at Zephyr's return. Just like always, he was at the front. He had fresh wounds this time, a few on his muzzle and one or two on his legs. The other warriors were in a tight group but I could scent three she-wolves and felt my howl rise shrilly.

Willow pushed past me and went straight to Zephyr but he shrugged her off. Willow backed away and I could smell her disappointment and anger.

The warriors slowly loosened up to reveal three she-wolves. One was a tall, russet-colored she-wolf with a wiry body and large ears. Another was a beautiful reddish-brown color with a cream muzzle, chest and underbelly. She reminded me too much of Winter so I refused to look at her. The last was a pale brown she-wolf with a darker brown face, chocolate brown lower legs and forest green eyes. Just one look at her made my heart rush. My old mate had been dead for two seasons. Maybe it was time to move on, like Micah had told me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please forgive me for using the name Sephora! This is an old story, which is why I don't want to change anything and it's also why this story isn't that great. Thanks for putting up with my four year old story.**_

CHAPTER FIVE

 _ **"**_ _ **I am taking a new mate," Zephyr announced. " Willow has**_ provided me with two litters of strong, healthy cubs, but I need new blood. Ember will be my new mate." I could hear Willow's gasp of surprise. Ember was the lithe red she-wolf. She marched forward to take her place by Zephyr's side and she truly looked like the alpha she-wolf of the pack. Willow raced out of the entrance of camp and I doubt she would ever return. She had lost her sister and her mate.

" My two companions are Sephora," Ember glanced at the green-eyed she-wolf, " And Vanille." Ember pointed at the she-wolf that looked like Winter with her tail.

" Come, Ember, let me take you to our pod." Zephyr rested his ebony tail on Ember's hips and led her away.

" Wait," Ember protested. " My companions need to have guides to help them in their early days. I have you, but they have no one." Zephyr paused and then nodded. Ember was a formidable she-wolf, even more so than Willow.

" Sephora and Vanille, come forward!" Zephyr barked. He stood impatiently as Ember stepped forward and surveyed the crowd. Her eyes landed on Weston and I.

" You two." Ember's voice was full of confident authority. Weston stepped forward instantly but I took my time ambling forward. She wasn't the boss of me!

" I'm Weston and this is Silas," Weston introduced. Ember dipped her head thankfully. Her dark eyes seemed to look right through me.

" Silas, you will be Vanille's guide, and Weston will assist Sephora." Ember trotted back to Zephyr without a second glance. I stiffened and glared at Vanille. She was petite and delicate and seemed like a splitting image of Winter.

" Do you want to switch?" Weston murmured in my ear. I bared my teeth at him and shook my head. " Fine." Weston went to Sephora's side and began talking to her. I felt jealousy rise in my chest at the sight of them.

" I'm Vanille," came a gentle voice. Winter! But when my head twisted to see the speaker, it was the small she-wolf, Vanille.

" Oh. It's you," I said flatly. " I'm Silas." Vanille narrowed her eyes at me and snarled. I was surprised to hear a vicious, fierce sound come from her.

" What's wrong with you?" she growled, " Why aren't you nicer? Why don't you guide me?" I pulled myself to my full height. The little she-wolf barely came up to my chin.

" Fine," I spat. Even though I should've been intimidating, Vanille didn't look fazed, not one bit. " Follow me." I showed her the pods, trying not to look at Vanille. I introduced her to some wolves and helped her make a nest far from my pod. Weston helped Sephora make a nest next to Vanille's.

" See you later," Weston called to the two she-wolves as we left. I stormed out of the pod, my heart pumping. " What is it with you, Silas?" Weston hissed.

" Winter," I whimpered. I sank to the ground and stared up at Weston. " She is back." Weston snorted.

" No she isn't. Sephora doesn't look anything like Winter," Weston said to me. I frowned.

" I wasn't talking about Sephora. I was talking about Winter," I told Weston. He tilted his head, confusion swimming in his eyes. I rolled my eyes, annoyance sparking in me. " Vanille."

" What about her? She's really pretty." Admiration gleamed in Weston's eyes and I realized that he liked Vanille. He wasn't the wolf to talk to. I needed Micah or Brennan but they were both gone on a hunting patrol now.

" Do you want to court her?" I asked. Weston's brown fur fluffed up and he looked embarrassed.

" So what if I do?" His tail quivered nervously. I slowly stood up and pressed my nose against Weston's for a short moment, then pulled away.

" Then you should go after her!" I advised. I ignored the twisting feeling in my stomach. I wasn't jealous at all! Or was I? This felt too much like giving Winter to Weston voluntarily.

" Okay, I will," Weston said confidently, " And if she rejects me, so what!" I smiled as watched Weston marched off proudly to our pod. I slowly went to the prey pile and picked out a fat russet squirrel. I gulped it down ravenously.

" Hi," greeted an unfamiliar voice. It couldn't be Vanille. It must be Sephora. I turned slowly and felt my heart pound at the sight of her dark brown face.

" Oh, hello," I replied awkwardly. Did I want another mate? Perhaps it was time to move on… Sephora settled down beside me and gestured to the pile.

" Can I just take what I want?" she asked. I nodded. Sephora grabbed a rabbit with her jaws and started biting into her. After a few seconds, I returned to my squirrel. We ate side by side, not talking but quietly acknowledging each other.

" So," I said. Sephora swallowed the last bit of rabbit and turned to me. I froze as her bright green eyes landed on mine. " So how is it? How is it like? To be in a new pack?" I silently scolded myself for sounding like a fool, but Sephora just smiled.

" This isn't the first time I've switched packs. My birth pack was attacked when I was just a cub, but my mother managed to save my brother and me. When we got to the boundary of the other pack, my mother was attacked and was killed. They adopted my brother and I. We lived in that pack until it was raided. My brother died fighting and I got captured. Zephyr attacked that pack while they were still weakened… And here I am." Sephora's eyes searched mine and I felt calmer. "Now tell me your story." I froze. Should I tell? Or should I keep it a secret for a while longer? Under Sephora's gaze, I knew I had to tell the truth.

" My father was a wolf but my mother was a dog. I was bought by a human and raised as a dog." My voice became a snarl. "But I never denied the wildness that pumped through me." I sighed and felt the fight flow out of me. " I ran away, one day, and Zephyr and Micah found me. I joined the pack. One day, Zephyr came back from a raid with two she-wolves. One became Zephyr's mate and the other… I knew she was mine. And she knew I was hers." Memories came flooding back but I shoved them aside and focused on Sephora. She was listening attentively. " We became mates so quickly. We were destined for each other. Then I found out about our cubs! I was so happy! I really wanted Winter to go to the den but she refused. She asked for one more day of freedom, and I let her." My tone became bitter and depressed. " We went out for a walk with Brennan and his mate, Dawn. Dawn asked about my old life. She wanted to see my house. I led them there and warned them about humans. But Winter wanted to prove me wrong. She walked out of the forest and a human saw her. She tried to run back into the forest but her belly was swollen with cubs and it made it harder for her to run. She got shot. And she died."

" What did she look like?" Sephora asked gently. I smiled to myself, remembering Winter's pale blue eyes and her soft pelt.

" She was russet like a fox. Winter had the softest pelt I'd ever touched. Her eyes were icy blue like ice over a river. She was so kind… So polite! And she was my other half." I closed my eyes and lay down. I felt Sephora's tongue smooth my pelt.

" She sounds so beautiful and gentle," Sephora whispered. " I can tell your heart is still grieving." I nodded without opening my eyes. Sephora's tongue lapped at my fur.

" Everything had broken apart," I confessed. Sephora stopped grooming me. I looked up and followed her gaze. She was staring at Vanille.

" Is that Winter?" Sephora breathed. I stiffened and shook my head.

" That's Vanille. She looks so much like Winter," I croaked. I jerked my head away from Vanille and stared at Sephora.

" Vanille told me she had an older sister and a twin. But they had been separated long ago. Do you think Willow was the older sister and… Winter was the twin?" Sephora murmured. My eyes widened.

" No, no, it couldn't be." Suddenly my mind remembered when Winter had told me about her family.

" _I had two sisters. Willow was my older sister but I had a littermate. She was my identical twin!_ " Winter had told me. She had also said that Willow and her had been separated from her twin.

" It is true," Sephora said. I hadn't realized she had been watching me. I shrugged and stood up. Sephora stood up with me and followed me to my pod.

" I'll see you later, Sephora," I mumbled. She nodded and I ducked into the pod. I settled into my nest and slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**To the reviewer: I didn't realize I had put this story into the Warriors category. Thank you for pointing that out :)**_

CHAPTER SIX

When I woke up, all I could think about was Sephora. She was so kind and clever and beautiful. She had to be mine. I ran out of my pod and tracked Sephora's scent to outside camp. She was sitting under a shady oak tree. Sunlight dappled on her light brown fur and reflected in her dark green eyes.

I walked up to her and buried my nose in her fur, inhaling her sweet scent. I pulled away reluctantly and gazed into her eyes.

" Thank you," I whispered. She had showed me that it was time to move on.

" Your welcome." Her voice rumbled happily. We walked back to camp side by side with our pelts brushing. I was lost in Sephora's eyes and didn't notice an angry gasp that came from Ivy.

" I love you," she murmured to me. I smiled kindly and echoed the words. I tore myself away from her with a pain in me and trotted up to Zephyr. He was talking with Ember.

" I'd like a new pod. To share with Sephora," I added. Ember and Zephyr shared a glance and then they both nodded.

" Pick any one you want," Zephyr grunted. I nodded and started to walk away but Ember called me back.

" Zephyr told me about your earlier mate. I am glad you have Sephora. She is very insightful and I hope she has healed your wound," Ember told me. I dipped my head respectfully and went back to Sephora.

" We can pick any pod we want!" I exclaimed. Sephora looked around.

" Let's pick the biggest one," she said, amusement shining in her green eyes. I led her to a fair-sized one. Excitement lit up her eyes and we ducked in together. The pod was large, bigger than the one I had shared with Winter. The single nest had already been constructed out of strong, firm branches.

" I can help you make the nest," Sephora offered. I decided to let her, since a stubborn expression was fixed upon her face. I showed her how to bundle the moss and we took the balls to our pod. I instructed her on how to stuff in the leaves and weave in the bracken. I helped her tuck in the moss. At last our nest was done. I had made it extra-plush for Sephora, adding more dried leaves and bracken than necessary.

" Well done," I rumbled. We touched noses and settled into the nest next to each other.

" I love you," she said to me. I repeated those words and we fell silent.


End file.
